Memories
by kalei and doscope
Summary: The long forgotten memories of Hermione Granger come back from a simple letter from the one she loved.


Title: Memories

Author: Kalei and Doscope

Classification: H/D applied

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The long forgotten memories of Hermione Granger come back from a simple letter from the one she loved.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the reason we authors are here, writing fan fiction. I am not getting anything from writing this, nothing at all.

Author's Note: I don't know what came over us (I'm Kalei) to write this, or even post this. We were just planning on being someone here to review stories we like whenever we like to. Anyways, hope you like it. And don't forget to review!!!

Prologue

It was just recent that I had been looking at the old attic upstairs. I had forgotten how many memories were tucked in there until that fateful day. I had gotten tired of putting off my scheduled cleaning of my very dirty room. Ever since I got work, I had been a big procrastinator, putting things off until they're so many that I don't know which to do first.

When I started cleaning my room, I realized how dirty and messy it was. My old books were lying here and there, there were scattered papers, some dirty, some crumpled. There were filthy clothes, candy wrappers; even the telephone was not to be found. It was hard and laborious work, but I succeeded. After hours and hours later, my room was back again into being spic and span. The books that just some hours ago were laying here and there are now placed neatly on the bookshelf. The rubbish and litter were now in the trashcan. The used and dirty clothes are now on the laundry basket. The telephone that I couldn't find was now neatly placed atop my bedside table. Everything was on its own place.

I know it can be very difficult to have your own house, but it was plain worth it. Now, I don't have to worry about mom scolding me for watching too much television, or dad saying that I need to have my teeth checked. I'm now just me; I'm the simple and working Hermione Granger that I am. I can now sleep whenever I want to, watch T.V. whenever I'd like to, eat whenever I want to (although I refuse to eat sugar snacks), and everything I wanted to do.

I was about to go and have a nice drink of lemonade at the kitchen when I notice something lying underneath my bed. I crouched and pulled whatever it was and realized that it was the missing photo album that I'm looking for. I sat on my bed, looking at the moving pictures I had when I was still a student at my old school, Hogwarts. I refused to speak of it now that I'm back at the Muggle world, but I do miss the times I had there. I miss my best friends, Harry and Ron. These were our bright days, when we were carefree and not thinking about anything, and I guess those were the happiest moments I ever had.

But, as they say, good things never last.

I closed the album with a slight thud. These were years ago and going back to the past won't take me anywhere. I am here, still living a normal life, without any contact with them. It had been years since I last saw them and I guess I don't want to see them anymore, but there's this small void in my heart that wants to see them again, want to know how their life is, what they're doing right now. But it's not that simple.

I don't want to have any more connections with the wizarding world. It just makes me remember the bad things that I endured there. I don't want to remember this anymore. I had forgotten about them, and that's it.

I stood up, wanting to put the album where I can't see it—the attic—when a note suddenly fell out of the album I was holding. Curious as to what it was, I picked it up. It was a small bit of parchment. I sat back down on the bed, put the album on the bedside table, and opened that little piece of paper. I hadn't remembered this paper. It was now turning yellow, and there was something written on the parchment. The handwriting was scribbled, and I could guess the person who wrote this was in a troubled hurry.

_There are things I can't prove to you right now, but always remember that the only thing I can prove to you is love. I may be gone out of your life for who knows how long, but remember that my heart is always with you. I may not be there with you all the way but I'll be there in your heart. I'll never leave your side. You'll always be in my heart. Always._

_Goodbyes aren't forever._

Memories flooded through my mind quickly; I had no time to reach for one—and then it stopped, right when it all started.

"Draco."


End file.
